1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc device.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical disc device that performs reproduction and recording on an optical disc, such as a CD, a DVD, or the like, is provided with a spindle motor for rotating the optical disc. In this spindle motor, waste from brush abrasion may deposit between commutators, whereby a short may occur, disabling driving of the spindle motor. Thus, JP-A-2005-278254 discloses an optical disc device adapted to avoid a short between commutators by burning out waste from brush abrasion with a flow of a large current between the commutators.
However, with this optical disc device, the flow of a large current into the commutators does not necessarily completely burn out the waste from brush abrasion, presenting the following possible problem. A motor driving circuit applies a voltage to the spindle motor with a short occurring between the commutators and resulting overcurrent heats up the motor driving circuit, whereby the surrounding area of the motor driving circuit burns or melts, or fire occurs.